


Emptiness of Destruction

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Bleach
Genre: Destruction, Emptiness, Ichigo Kurosaki - Freeform, M/M, Sexta Espada, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first one-shot about the two Espada Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and about what is driving the Sexta Espada to his Actions in this Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness of Destruction

"My heart is in my hands?" asked Ulquiorra now Orihime, as he progressed fading and in just that single moment he realized, why he had blindly followed all of Aizen's orders. With a light smile and stretching his hand out towards Orihime, the Cuarta Espada faded away and deep inside him, he felt so sad and sorry, that he wasn't able to tell Grimmjow, what he had found out.

 

Inside of Las Noches the Sexta Espada woke up again and saw a little child staring at him. "Master Grimmjow is awake" she said in an annoying voice, that he ignored. When he stood up and felt the fading reiatsu of the Cuarta Espada, he froze up for a second. For him it was impossible, that the great Ulquiorra Schiffer could be beaten by somebody else. Grimmjow just remembered the words of Ichigo Kurosaki in their fight and an uncontrolled rage grew deep within the Sexta Espada.

 

"You lied, Ichigo Kurosaki, now you are going to pay for it" growled the Espada, pushed Nel aside, who looked like a little child to him and he used sonido to reach the dome of Las Noches, from where he could feel not only Ichigo's and Orihime's but also Ulquiorras fading reiatsu. Just when Grimmjow arrived, he noticed a fine cloud of dust flying towards him through the wind and the anger in him grew more. "Ulquiorra, you idiot" he mumbled to himself, then using sonido again and had easy play to attack Ichigo, because the substitute soul reaper was worn out from his fight with the Cuarta Espada.

 

"You said, you wanted to defeat him, is that what you understand under defeat?" shouted Grimmjow angrily towards him, slicing a deep wound into Ichigo's sword arm and glared at him, his eyes filled with endless destruction. "Then why did you spare me and killed Ulquiorra instead?" was Grimmjow shouting next to him, as he was able to break Zangetsu with his Cero and inflicting more wounds to his opponent. Ichigo coughed up some blood, got back on his feet and before he could release his bankai or even answer to Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada hat drilled his hand right through his chest.

 

"I've told you before, Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't lose to the likes of you" was his response with a cold grin, fired another cero and crushed so the heart of the substitute soul reaper. "Even Hollowfication won't save you now, Ichigo Kurosaki, you should have killed me instead of this fool Ulquiorra" were Grimmjows last words towards him, and then he left ignoring Orihime Las Noches. Now that he had defeated the one, who had spared his life and who was responsible for Ulquiorra's death, the Sexta Espada started to feel next to the anger and frustration also some sadness and loneliness.

 

Grimmjow just said to himself, that he killed Ichigo Kurosaki, because the soul reaper had refused to do that. But why was he then feeling so sad, lonely and frustrated, that Ulquiorra had lost to him? "You're a complete idiot, Ulquiorra" said Grimmjow again, forming a fist, staring at the sand of the desert and started firing multiple ceros in all directions, before he sank down to the ground.

 

Lost he stared at the desert sand in front of him, somehow every sense to live, even every sense to fight seemed to be without any reason. Did he care after all or what exactly had driven the Sexta Espada to act this way? Grimmjow thought as hard as he could, but it looked like, that there was no logical explanation to it. Just right in that moment, where Grimmjow wanted to surrender himself to the Emptiness in his heart, he noticed a slight wind coming up towards him.

 

The ashes that had flown into his face earlier on the dome of Las Noches, they had scattered into the desert and right in front of him they had gathered together. "But that would mean...." were now Grimmjows words, gazing on the ashes to manifest themselves to a whole body again and anger filled him up, next to the big relief he felt now deep in his heart.

 

"You are a big Idiot, Ulquiorra" shouted the Sexta Espada angrily, started an attack and was blocked easily by the Cuarta Espada. "I see, you seem to be disappointed about the fact, that I learned to fake my own death" was Ulquiorra calmly responding, looked deep into the blue eyes of Grimmjow and the first time since he had become an Espada, he showed a light smile. "You..., why did you do that?" growled Grimmjow, backing off and firing a Cero at the Cuarta Espada, which he dodged with only one finger.

 

Ulquiorra used a sonido, threatened Grimmjow with firing a cero directly into his face and managed through this move that the Sexta Espada would listen. The Cuarta Espada knew now deep within his soul, why he had willingly followed every single order, Aizen had given him. "How else would I be able to protect you, Grimmjow?" was now his question towards him, as he noticed this surprise in Grimmjows eyes. "You forgot that I don't need somebody to watch out for me" answered now Grimmjow, attacked again the Cuarta Espada and he looked quite frustrated, that Ulquiorra could block so easily his attacks.

 

"Then explain me, why you killed Kurosaki Ichigo in such a rage?" was now Ulquiorras next Question in a calm manner, looked deep into Grimmjow's eyes and held his arms, so that the Sexta Espada couldn't attack. Wait, how did he knew, that he was so filled with anger about Ulquiorra's defeat? "Because he pissed me off" responded Grimmjow now, grinned at the Cuarta and deep inside of him, he hoped strongly, Ulquiorra would buy it.

 

What made it stranger into the eyes of Grimmjows, that Ulquiorra wasn't so emotionless looking, as he would and now puzzled he looked into these green eyes. "I've watched your entire fight" Ulquiorra said, "you should have killed me instead of this fool Ulquiorra, weren't that your words, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Now the Sexta Espada felt somehow fooled by Ulquiorra, he bit on his lips, because he was thinking on a way to escape the grip of the Cuarta Espada and how to start an attack at him.

 

Right in that moment, as Grimmjow thought he found a way, he got surprised by the move of the Cuarta Espada. Ulquiorra had sealed his lips with Grimmjow’s, before the Sexta Espada could do a move and deep inside he liked it very much, even through the fact, that he tried to think on a way to escape the grip of the Cuarta Espada. After that short kiss Grimmjow realized, that those green eyes showed something, he had been looking for all the time he spent with him and with a short nod of his head the Sexta Espada realized, what had triggered this effect in Ulquiorra.

 

All the time he had spent in Las Noches serving Sousuke Aizen, Grimmjow had thought that Ulquiorra was emotionless, ruthless and ice-cold, at the very beginning he couldn't stand to be in the same room as the Cuarta Espada, but with the time something had changed in him. After his first fight against Ichigo Kurosaki he had recognized something in the green eyes of the Cuarta, but he wasn't able to figure it out at that time and he had treated him as always. It was right after the Sexta had lost his arm thanks to Tousen Kaname, that Ulquiorra had started to change in his eyes.

 

"I know why you rebelled against Lord Aizen" said Ulquiorra now calmly to him, looked straight into the eyes of the Sexta Espada and in that moment Grimmjow raised slightly an eyebrow. "Do you really think, I voluntarily work for someone who is still a soul reaper?" was now his answer in a rough way, had again a light glimpse of destruction in his eyes and Ulquiorra only sighed, when he heard those words. "You felt it, right Grimmjow? The Emptiness that follows the Destruction?" asked now the Cuarta, kept the eye contact to Grimmjow and right in that moment he noticed this surprised looks in the eyes of the Sexta Espada.

 

"I have hoped that if I would become stronger than you and even stronger than Aizen, that I could defeat them all" said now Grimmjow, who now let his head sink a bit and looked at the Cuarta in front of him. "I am the only one, amongst the Espada able to challenge him, because I reached the Segunda Etapa" came now from Ulquiorra, when he noticed how Grimmjow looked at him and he felt like, that it was time, to tell him the secret Ulquiorra was carrying since he had become an Espada. When Ulquiorra just told him about the Segunda Etapa, Grimmjow somehow felt proud for him, but on the other hand he started to wonder, what it would be like, to reach that level.

 

"Then let's fight those bastards" said now Grimmjow fully in his element, looked at Ulquiorra and deep inside it felt good, to see a smile from Ulquiorra. The Cuarta took now Grimmjow's hand, shortly looked at him with a smile and together they returned to Las Noches to mix up the upgoing battles against Sousuke Aizen and his three remaining loyal Espada, that were now on their way to leave Hueco Mundo.


End file.
